The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Camellia sasanqua. The new cultivar will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Green 99-016’. ‘Green 99-016’ is grown for use as a landscape shrub.
The new Camellia arose from on ongoing breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Fairhope, Ala. that began in 1992. The objective of the breeding program is to produce new cultivars of Camellia with compact plant habits, vigorous growth habits, improved disease resistance and extended bloom periods. ‘Green 99-016’ originated from seed derived from open pollination of the cultivar ‘Mine-No-Yuki’ (not patented) in 1999. The male parent is therefore unknown. The new Camellia was selected as a single unique plant amongst the resulting seedlings in fall of 2002.
The new cultivar was first asexually propagated by stem cutting by the Inventor in summer of 2003 in Fairhope, Ala. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.